She Stole My Heart
by FizzSummers
Summary: Rarity and Twilight are in love, a love that they've been keeping secret from everypony. But soon Princess Celestia finds out and she isn't happy about it so she takes Twilight away. Will they be able to reunite?
1. Chapter 1

_~She Stole My Heart~_

**Chapter One****:**

"Twilight help!" Rarity cried as she came into the library. Twilight Sparkle placed the book she was reading on the shelf and turned to the pony.

"What is it Rarity?" Twilight asked curiously, she couldn't see anything visibly wrong with the other pony.

"It's my mane!" she whined.

Twilight looked at her mane and then tilted her head to the side. She couldn't see anything wrong with it. "It looks fine." she concluded.

"No, it's not. Don't you see? It's all out of place!" She moved closer, so Twilight could get a better look. She still didn't see it so she squinted. Twilight then saw a miniscule piece of hair jutting from Rarity's mane.

She chuckled, "Oh Rarity, that's nothing."

Rarity looked to her and sighed, "But Twilight darling you know I like to look absolutely perfect for our dates."

"But you're already perfect, Rarity. You're beautiful no matter what." Twilight told her, with a smile. Rarity blushed then nuzzled against the other pony.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Twilight said back, giving Rarity a little kiss.

They hadn't been dating long, but they knew they were in love. Both of them had had feelings for one another for quite awhile, but were afraid to admit it. It was a joyous day when they were finally to come clean about it to each other. However, once they started a relationship they had decided not to tell their friends, at least for awhile.

"So where do you want to go today?" Rarity asked.

"Hmmm, how about a nice picnic?"

Rarity thought for a moment, "Well okay, doesn't matter where we go as long as I get to be alone with you."

It seemed selfish but the two of them often preferred being alone together. They had been neglecting their friends who often wondered why. Twilight hoped she could tell them one day, telling Spike would be the hardest. He would probably feel betrayed by her. Right now the little dragon was out helping Pinkie Pie, so they could speak freely of their love.

"Darling, what do you think will happen if others knew about us?"

"I don't know Rarity, lets not think of that right now." Twilight replied carefully. She kissed her beloved and then smiled, "Now lets get ready for the picnic."

**xxxxx**

Twilight and Rarity walked back, smiling brightly. Their date had gone very well, they cuddled and kissed freely. It felt so good to be with each other and forget the world. When they walked in their joy died down. They were shocked to see Rainbow Dash, Princess Celestia and Spike standing in the library, all of them with very angry expressions.

"Twilight Sparkle! Rarity!" The princess hollered angrily. Her anger seemed mostly directed at Twilight, her star student. "Are you two lovers?"

Twilight and Rarity looked at each other worriedly. "No don't look at each other! Look at me!" Celestia ordered. Their eyes immediately darted back to the princess.

"Yup I saw them with my own eyes, I'd been suspecting it for awhile so today I followed them and their they were all over each other!" Rainbow Dash said, scowling. There was jealously in her voice and eyes that could be easily sensed, Twilight and Rarity found this surprising. They were also surprised by the fact that Rainbow had spied on them so well, they hadn't felt like anyone had been following them at the time.

Twilight turned to Spike, he stood there scowling and bitter. It was heartbreaking to her.

"I'm sorry if you don't approve, Princess but Rarity and I are in love."

"No, No, No." Celestia said, shaking her head.

"It's true!" Twilight cried.

"Doesn't matter because you'll be coming home with me today. So say goodbye."

Tears began to fill the eyes of the two unicorns. They couldn't believe they were going to be separated. "F-for how long?" Twilight asked.

"A long time." the princess replied bluntly.

"No!" Rarity cried, "You can't do this to us. I can't live without her!"

"That's nonsense." Celestia walked over to Twilight and grabbed her by the mane. "We're going now." She pulled Twilight towards the door and Rarity screamed madly. The two unicorns eyes would meet, they wanted to say so much before they were separated. It seemed it didn't matter, Twilight was roughly pulled away by the princess before she could say a single word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**:

Twilight Sparkle was pushed into the small cramped room by the angry princess. The room held only a bed and a light. Twilight had never thought Princess Celestia would be so angry about her and Rarity's relationship. "Princess, why does it make you so angry that I love Rarity?" the younger pony asked. It wasn't as if a pony falling for another of the same sex was an uncommon occasion.

The princess slammed the door behind her, casting her angry gaze on Twilight. "Because Twilight you're mine! I've tried to deny it but I love you, I just couldn't stand the thought of you being with someone else." Twilight's eyes went wide with shock. She couldn't believe the Princess loved her in that way, it just didn't even seem possible. Princess Celestia was beautiful, powerful and amazing but Twilight simply did not love her in that way, she only loved Rarity.

"Princess, I'm sorry but I only love Rarity." Twilight told her as carefully as she could manage. "Please forgive me...I still look up to you though." Celestia pushed the younger pony onto the bed, pinning her down by the hooves.

"Listen here, Twilight Sparkle. You're mine and only mine." The princess said, "You will not leave here until you realize that." Celestia then tried to kiss her, but Twilight boldly turned her head away. The princess grunted angrily then moved herself off of the unicorn.

"Well you'll come to your senses eventually." she said.

"No, I'll never stop loving Rarity no matter what." Twilight said firmly.

"Hmph. We'll see about that." Celestia said, "When you learn to love me you won't have to sleep in here, you will get to sleep with me."

"Princess Celestia you can't force someone to love you!" the younger pony cried.

"I never thought you of all ponies would doubt me so much." Celestia said with a devious smirk. "I can do a lot more than you think."

Twilight bowed her head sadly and sighed, "Please don't do this princess."

"No use begging, what's done is done." The princess smiled at her one more time and then walked out and locked the door, leaving Twilight in the small room all alone.

**xxxxx**

She hadn't been in the room long, maybe a few hours, but still she was already missing Rarity. She turned onto her side and looked to the wall, tears falling from her eyes. "I need to get out of here..." Twilight whispered to herself. She soon heard the sound of the door being unlocked. The pony turned around to see Princess Celestia coming into the room.

"Twilight Sparkle, I've been thinking and I have something wonderful to tell you!" The princess informed her with a smile.

"Okay..." Twilight said weakly.

"Well you know everypony would assume that I would want be with some masculine stallion, but no I don't," the princess explained, "I want to marry you Twilight Sparkle! I no longer care what anypony thinks, everypony shall know of our love!"

Twilight shook her head in disbelief. _Why is Princess Celestia acting so ridiculous?! _She thought angrily to herself. "No Princess!" she shouted, "I don't love you and I will not marry you!"

"Hmph, it's not as if I'm giving you a choice." Celestia told her. "Now come on, lets celebrate our engagement." The princess then pounced onto the younger pony, holding her down.

"What-"

The alicorn's tongue suddenly moved across the side of Twilight's face, causing her to gasp. "Ew, Princess Celestia stop it!" she cried, struggling to get away. Celestia giggled and tried kissing Twilight but the young pony moved her head back and forth in protest.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you've done much more with your Rarity friend."

"Maybe so but that doesn't mean I want to do them with you."

The princess moved off of her, frowning at first but then a smile crossed her face. "Oh we'll see about that. We don't have to rush into anything right now because eventually you'll be begging for my touch." She moved to the door and continued, "I hope you know that this love for Rarity you have won't last much longer...I'll make sure of that, I've already got it all planned out."

Twilight's body shivered from the princess's menacing tone and words. Never before had she heard the princess sound like this. _What exactly will she do? _The young pony wondered.

Celestia opened the door, giving Twilight another smile. "Don't forget to think about our wedding, see you later darling." She then left, leaving Twilight Sparkle to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Princess Celestia smiled when she saw the young unicorn approaching. "So you've finally come." she said, observing the pony. She concluded that this pony was attractive enough, but it would take more than looks to complete the task of seducing Rarity.

"Yes, I would never miss out on an opportunity to work with the Princess," the younger pony said, bowing before the alicorn. "The great and powerful Trixie at your service." Celestia knew this pony was very confident. Confidence that had long reached the point of arrogance. She gazed at Trixie intensely for a few moments longer and then smiled.

"First, tell me exactly how you want to go about this." Celestia ordered.

"Well first I'll go to Rarity and give her a convincing sob story which will make her take me in," Trixie explained, "Then eventually she fall hopelessly in love with me." The pony raised her head in triumph as if she had already completed the task.

"Do you think it will be that easy?" The princess moved her face close to Trixie's and scowled, "If you mess up, I will kill you by the way. So you better hope that Rarity is so in love with you she won't remember Twilight's name." she whispered. Trixie gulped as she began to tremble, she had never thought the beautiful and kind princess could be anything like this. _Perhaps this is just what loves does to a pony _Trixie thought to herself.

"I'm absolutely sure it will work." Trixie told her, attempting to hide her nervousness.

The princess let out a girlish giggle then kissed the younger pony on the cheek, "You better hope so, little pony."

**xxxxx**

Rainbow Dash sobbed loudly as she dumped out the pictures from the small wooden box. They were various pictures of Rarity, some that the unicorn would hate her for taking. "I loved you...and you betrayed me!" Rainbow cried. It wasn't necessarily true that Rarity had betrayed her, the other pony hadn't even been aware of Rainbow's feelings at all. She had loved the pretty white unicorn for some time now, but had been too nervous to tell of her true feelings.

_Stupid Twilight _Rainbow thought angrily. She'd been suspicious of the two of them and confirming her suspicions was heartbreaking. Even now that Twilight Sparkle was gone, Rainbow Dash still wouldn't have a chance. Rarity was furious at her, even with that big newspaper article about Celestia's engagement to Twilight. She was already regretting telling the princess about the two unicorns but she had just been so jealous.

She looked at one of the photographs, it was her favorite that showed Rarity with a very wet mane. Rainbow's eyes sparkled with desire as she gazed at the image. She almost found herself drooling before she snapped out of it. "I'm going to fix everything!" she said to herself.

**xxxxx**

Celestia dragged Twilight Sparkle into her bedroom by the tail, the younger pony was still being stubborn. "No, no, no." Twilight kept repeating while she shook her head in protest. The princess just grunted and gave her a hard shove through the door.

After slamming the door behind her, Celestia cast a very frustrated gaze at the unicorn. "You're behavior is really starting to get on my nerves." the princess said firmly.

"Then let me go." Twilight said with a scowl.

Celestia laughed and poked at Twilight's side with her horn. The younger pony cringed in pain, then backed away slowly from the princess. "That will never happen, but you will treat me better Twilight. I don't deserve the kind of treatment you have been giving me." Twilight looked to the princess, her scowl deepening. Did the princess not understand how cruel it was to steal somepony from the one they loved? The admiration she used to have for Princess Celestia was a distant memory and was almost becoming painful to her.

"Listen here Twilight," the princess said, her expression darkening. "I can be nice and sweet to you or I can torture you in unimaginable ways, got it?"

Twilight felt a shiver go throughout her body, the look in Celestia's eyes was rather terrifying. "I just can't do this..." she whispers, bowing her head sadly.

"Yes you can, but I guess your own suffering isn't enough to convince you," Celestia said, "But I'm sure Rarity's suffering will, so Twilight if you don't start acting like a nice little pony, I'll kill her."

Twilight's eyes widened "You can't do that Princess!" she cried, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Just be sweet and loving, like I know you can be and I'll leave her be." the princess then smirks, "You'll soon see that Rarity doesn't love you as much as you thought anyway."

The unicorn looked to the floor, tears streaking her face. "If you leave Rarity alone, princess I'll marry you and be a loving wife."

Celestia grinned and nuzzled against the younger pony. "Sure thing." she said. Twilight forced a smile and reluctantly returned her affections. She could pretend to be happy and win the princess over, perhaps doing so could lead to her freedom.

**xxxxx**

"Trixie...?" Rarity said in confusion when she saw who was at the door of her botique. It was the last pony she had expected to be at the door, she wasn't happy about seeing her either. Not many guests had stopped by because they knew of her relationship with Twilight and how sad she was now. The upcoming marriage of Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle was what everypony in Ponyville was talking about. As a way to escape from her sorrow Rarity had found herself making garment after garment in the botique, it helped a little but not quite enough.

"Yes, Rarity it's me." the pony said, her voice filled with sadness. "I need help, I have nowhere to go! I know we're not exactly friends but please, please help me."

"But Trixie, I'm quite busy at the moment and I'm not sure how exactly I could help." Rarity told her. As she observed Trixie, she saw something very different about the pony. She remembered her as being confident and sure of herself, but right now she was seeming weak, fragile and helpless. Rarity couldn't help but feel sympathy for the other unicorn.

"I just need somewhere to stay for a while," Trixie replied. "That's all, just for awhile until I can get back on my hooves."

Rarity really didn't want to have any guests, but she couldn't just leave a troubled pony out on her own, "What has happened Trixie?"

"I was attacked by this rampant group of heathen ponies...they did awful things to me and took all my things!" she explained. beginning to tremble.

"Oh you poor thing, come on in." Rarity said. She lead Trixie into the botique unaware that as soon as she had turned around a triumphant smile formed on the other unicorn's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Trixie, what are you doing?" Rarity said as her eyes opened. She felt the side of her bed slowly sinking in, Trixie was moving in to the bed with her. It surprised her greatly, she wasn't yet comfortable being so close to her guest- a former enemy. "Please go back to the bed I made up for you."

"Please Rarity, it's hard to sleep alone." Trixie said softly, nuzzling up to the other unicorn. "Please, I'll feel safer."

The white unicorn shifted uncomfortably, trying to scoot herself away from Trixie. Unfortunately for her, she was already next to the edge of the bed, if she moved anymore she would find herself falling to the floor. She had managed to only move mere inches from the other unicorn, she could still feel the warm body against her's and the breathing against her mane. "Trixie, please there's nothing to be afraid of anymore, I can't sleep properly with you so close."

"Rarity please!" Trixie wailed loudly, causing Rarity's eyes to widen. "Please, just for tonight?"

The white unicorn sighed in defeat, "Fine, but just for tonight."

"Thank you so much!" Trixie said happily. She then buried her muzzle into the other unicorn's elegant mane and inhaled deeply. Rarity's body tensed feeling a tingle of excitement and fear-she loved Twilight not Trixie. Why was she feeling even this small amount of sexual attraction to the formerly antagonistic pony?

"Trixie, maybe you should move back a little. I feel like I'm being smothered." Rarity said.

"Sleep...Sleep..." she whispered in response, not moving an inch away. Rarity let out another sigh, she shut her eyes tightly and hoped that sleep would come soon.

**xxxxx  
**

"My sister...marrying Princess Celestia..." Shining Armor said out loud to himself as if he couldn't believe this fact. He and Twilight sat together at a small table in the dining area. Celestia had allowed Twilight to see her brother but made her swear not to reveal too much to him. The wedding was getting closer and closer and Twilight still didn't have a solid plan for how she would get out of this situation.

Shining Armor's eyes narrowed, "By the way, what's with your new look?" he said, eying her mane which had a tiara carefully fixed on it. The diamonds on it shined under the light almost bright enough to make him squint.

"It was a gift from Princess Celestia," Twilight replied, with a forced smile. She truly disliked having it on her head, it was way over the top and to her it felt like a symbol of imprisonment.

"Twilight, to be honest I don't know how I feel about this," Shining said, "you're too young to be getting married...this whole thing just disturbs me." She admired her older brother's honesty, she desperately wanted to tell him everything but knew that she couldn't.

"Have you and her...been intimate?" he asked, cringing a little.

Twilight blushed and looked away. The truth was, unfortunately, that she and Celestia had been very much sexually intimate ever since Twilight took on the facade of being an obedient little pony. "Shining, that's my personal business." she told him in a calm voice.

Shining Armor shook his head, "She couldn't even wait until after the two of you were actually married? Taking advantage of my young sister, what kind of princess is she?"

"But Shining..." Twilight wasn't sure how to respond.

"Twi, I'm sorry but you will not be seeing me at the wedding," the older brother explained, "I don't support you and the princess as a couple and never will."

Twilight Sparkle nodded slowly, "I understand," she said under her breath.

"I'll be telling her just how I feel too."

"It's best if you don't interfere...really," Twilight told him, feeling that having her older brother involved would only further complicate the situation. "Princess Celestia really loves me, that's all you need to know."

Shining Armor shook his head, it was apparent he didn't believe that. "I'm still going to talk to her," he mumbled.

She sighed, "If you do...please don't say anything to upset the princess."

"Don't worry, I know just what to say."

**xxxxx**

Would their group fall apart with Twilight and Rarity gone? That's what Rainbow Dash was thinking when she walked into Fluttershy's cottage. It was easy to understand why Rarity didn't want to see her but the others hadn't seen much of her either. The others also weren't going out of their way to talk or interact with one another, it seemed they would slowly drift apart unless somepony did something about it. "It's good you came over, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something," Rainbow told her as she sat down, "It's pretty important."

"Sure you can tell me," Fluttershy said with a warm smile, "but I hope it's not bad."

"You know about the whole thing with Rarity and Twilight right?" Rainbow asked, even though the answer was obvious- it would be impossible for her to not know.

The shy pegasus shifted a little in slight discomfort, "Yes." she answered.

"I had feelings for Rarity," Rainbow Dash confessed, "I was jealous of her and Twilight Sparkle."

Fluttershy flushed and looked to the floor, "Ummm...wow..." she said. She wasn't sure what to make of this, it didn't surprise her as much as she thought it should. "Not that I didn't want to know but...um... why are you telling me this?"

Rainbow smiled, "Because I trust you, Fluttershy."

"Oh, that makes me happy." the other pegasus said while smiling back.

"There's something else..."

"What is it, Rainbow Dash?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm going to try stopping Twilight and Celestia from getting married." This was one of the rare times Rainbow didn't feel completely confident she would succeed. But no matter how much she doubted herself she knew that she just had to try.

"What?!" Fluttershy cried in disbelief, "You can't do that Rainbow Dash! Do you have any idea what the princess would do to you?"

"I don't care, I have to try making things right."

Fluttershy gazed at the other pegasus for a few moments and then walked towards her. Rainbow Dash had always been the strong and confident one, she couldn't just watch her change into something weak and uncertain. With a smile, she nuzzled against Rainbow Dash, "I believe in you..." she whispered.

**xxxxx**

"Your brother confronted me today, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Celestia said. Twilight laid on Celestia's large bed- which was considered her's now as well while the princess stood in front of the mirror. To the young pony's surprise, the alicorn didn't appear to be angry as she spoke.

"I'm sorry if he said something out of line," Twilight said calmly, "but he's just being protective of his little sister."

"I suppose that's understandable," the princess replied. She turned away from the mirror and looked to the younger pony. Her eyes were filled with sadness and vulnerability, this was a real shock to Twilight Sparkle. "Twilight, sometimes I..." her soft voice drifted off. She wasn't sure where this side of the princess was coming from and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"You what, Princess?"

"I feel bad about the things I've done to you," Celestia said, "but you have to understand it truly is what I had to do. I sometimes can't control myself."

"I understand..." Twilight said sadly. The princess then moved up into the bed with her, instantly the younger pony's heartbeat quickened. Soon the princess planted kisses along her neck, causing her to tense up and shiver.

"You're still not comfortable with me," the princess said sadly, "you shiver and squirm every time I touch you...how do you think that makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry," Twilight whispered. She couldn't help how her body reacted, she couldn't make herself feel that way about the princess, even if she tried. Or anyone else for that matter, thoughts of Rarity's lovely body, her mane and everything about the beautiful pony were the only thing that Twilight could find herself aroused by. It was also strange that the princess was even concerned with her discomfort since previously she had no problem being forceful.

"Are you really?" said Princess Celestia, her eyes clouding with tears.

"Yes," Twilight replied, "I really am..." Right now Celestia seemed more like a lonely, pathetic creature Twilight couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her, even after what she did. That was simply her nature.

With a smile the princess laid on her back, "Then you take control tonight," she said hopefully. Twilight nodded, despite how much she would hate herself for it, she knew just how to please the princess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

_I guess I have plans within plans, _Princess Celestia thought amusingly to herself. She had just had a meeting with Trixie, apparently there was some progress being made. For Trixie's sake this "progress" better be enough. The wedding was very, very close now and the princess had worked hard to plan every small detail. She wanted perfection for the event and no less.

"Oh Twilight!" Celestia called when she walked into the castle library where the unicorn sat on a rug with a book in front of her. She turned away from her reading material to look at the princess.

"Yes Princess?" she replied.

"Well originally I was thinking of just having the wedding here but that would be a tad boring," Celestia explained, "So I've decided to have it at Sweet Apple Acres with permission of the apple family of course."Although the family did not have much choice in the matter, a fact that they were intelligent enough to understand. "I currently have ponies over at the location preparing everything but I'll have to go over later to make sure they did everything right."

Twilight looked down clearly trying to hide her reaction. "You'll be shy or embarrassed getting married in front of all your friends, I assume?" the princess observed.

"No..." the unicorn answered flatly.

"All your friends were personally invited, even Rarity." Celestia said, smiling. Twilight seemed to tense up and soon she stood from the rug. "The invitations were very carefully made on the most lovely stationary."

The young pony scowled, "Why would you invite her? Just to make her jealous? Do you realize how childish that is Princess Celestia!"

Celestia remained calm despite Twilight's anger, "No it's not to make her jealous. I've decided I want you to see her again but I want you to see that she's moved on. From what I hear she's taken a liking to that rather arrogant pony, Trixie. Remember her?"

Twilight's eyes widened for a moment but then she shook her head. "I don't believe you. Rarity would never do that, especially with somepony like Trixie!" she stated with complete confidence. The princess stepped closer to the younger pony as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You will see at the wedding," she said with great confidence.

Remaining stubborn Twilight still didn't seem to believe. That was fine with the princess, it would only make the revelation at the wedding even more satisfying. "But let's not argue now. What are you reading anyway?" Celestia said, looking to Twilight's book. When she didn't receive an answer she flipped the book closed with her hoof so she could see the title.

"_Fillies in Love_" Celestia read aloud and then smirked. "So you've visited my romance section."

"Yes I did," Twilight admitted, "I've never read books so...explicit."

The princess grinned modestly, "Well what can I say."

"By the way Twilight, Luna will be returning from her trip with Cadence." Celestia said, as if she had just remembered the fact. She couldn't say she was exactly happy about her sister's return.

Twilight seemed to light up at the revelation, a reaction that caused the princess to frown. "Remember you have to be a nice little pony. Don't go telling my sister things about me!" she said firmly. "You tell her you're happy with me, understand Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes, I understand." the young pony replied but Celestia was not fully convinced from her simple statement.

"You know what will happen if you do." the alicorn reminded her.

"I know, I won't say anything that would turn Princess Luna against you." Twilight assured.

"That's all I ask for," Celestia said and gave the the unicorn a loving kiss.

_xxxxx_

**Wedding Of Princess Celestia And Twilight Sparkle To Be Held At Sweet Apple Acres. **The headline said in big block letters. Rainbow Dash turned away from the newsstand and grunted. She had been surprised to receive an invitation, she would now have no problem getting into the wedding. But what would she do when she was there? Would she, a mere pegasus, attack an alicorn head on? _Pfft! _Dash thought, _Alicorn, unicorn, earth pony, whatever! Whatever they are I'll give them a run for their money! _Besides, she would just have to be a distraction long enough to encourage Rarity and Twilight Sparkle to run off so they could be together. That is what they would want, wasn't it? They would be grateful.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!"

The pegasus turned to see Spike walking towards her. "Oh hey Spike," she said.

"Can we talk for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Well I was a little mad at Twilight for being with Rarity but now I feel bad and I really miss her!" he said with sadness in his voice. "And to be honest, Twi being with Princess Celestia is kind of creepy." the little dragon added glancing over at the newspaper.

"Look Spike I understand how you're feeling but I'm going to make things right." Dash said.

"Well that's great! And guess what? I've seen Rarity hanging out with that loud mouth show-off Trixie!" he said, a look of disdain coming to his face.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash cried a bit too loudly. Quickly regretting her outburst she looked around to see several ponies glancing at her. "I mean, what?" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Whoa, whoa calm down RD I didn't say they were _dating_ or anything, just hanging out." Spike said.

Rainbow Dash sighed in relief.

_xxxxx_

On the floor, Rarity let out soft whimpers as tears fell from her eyes. In front of her laid the wedding invitation. They expected her to attend the wedding of the one she loved? It seemed so cruel. Surely Twilight Sparkle wasn't the one who would send such a thing. Just as she was about to slump down even more a thought came to her. Maybe the event would serve to reunite them, they would some how run away together. _But how would we ever get away from Princess Celestia? _She asked herself.

Just then she heard the sound of Trixie's hooves coming towards her. "Are you okay?" she asked, with a look of worry. Her attention turned to the invitation in front of Rarity. "They would dare send you invitation? That's just heartless!"

"No darling." Rarity said, sniffling as she stood up from the floor. "Don't you see this is where Twilight and I will be together again!"

Trixie immediately looked incredulous, "No Rarity, Twilight's going to be with the princess that's the point of a wedding."

"I know the point of a wedding!" Rarity cried, "they're not really going to get married, the only thing that will happen at this event is the reunion of me and my Twilight!"

The other unicorn frowned it was clear that she was becoming impatient. "You're delusional! Celestia will never allow you and whats-her-name to get back together! Why can't you just move on?"

A deep scowl came to Rarity's face. "Do you expect-" she was cut off when Trixie suddenly kissed her. For a moment she stood frozen with shock, her eyes wide open. As soon as she recovered from the surprise she jerked herself away.

"Trixie what in Equestria!" she exclaimed. "I didn't say you could kiss me!"

"You don't need permission to kiss someone." Trixie told her in a matter-of-fact tone, "I-I love you Rarity and I know you're attracted to me!"

"That is completely absurd Trixie." said Rarity, "Do you think I've forgotten about the whole _Great and Powerful Trixie _ordeal?"

"Well you should forget about it," Trixie replied, "that was a long time ago."

The white unicorn looked down, "I'm sorry, you and I could never work out. I just can't let my feelings for Twilight go, I love her. I've only felt lust for you Trixie and I'm even beginning to view you as a friend but I could never love you."

"But you have to love me..." Trixie said her eyes blurring with tears. "I'll die!"

Rarity just blinked for a moment but then placed a comforting hoof on the other pony, "Come now darling, don't be so dramatic."

"No you don't understand. Celestia will kill me." That was when Trixie would then tell the truth.


End file.
